Focus, Byakuya!
by Demon Blade Crimson Sakura
Summary: It's been over a hundred years since he had her in his bed, and Byakuya thought he was fine with that. But what happens when the Captain Commander sends him on a mission to Karakura Town with her and feelings that he thought were gone reemerge?


**~A/N:~ Been a while, hasn't it? Really sorry about that. I've just been busy with school amongst other things, but now I have some free time and I feel like writing! This particular story has been sitting on my computer unfinished for well over a year. I figured the perfect way to get back in action on this site was to finish it and publish it. It was intended to be a full story, but I have another project I'm working on, so I scrapped this down into a lemon. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Byakuya stood on top of a large tree, his eyes closed, deep in concentration. He was trying to track down a Hollow- a Vasto Lorde that had entered into the Human World, and was murdering people in a small city that was situated on the point in the Human World that possessed the greatest concentration of spiritual beings - Karakura Town. It had killed dozens of people in the last few days, and he had been ordered to slay it. But it was hard to kill what you couldn't find. He knew the Hollow's Reiatsu signature, and he was currently trying to distinguish it from the thousands of Reiatsu signatures around. A Hollow's Reiatsu signature is completely different from any other creatures, normally, but this Hollow had the unusual ability to mimick the Reiatsu of different races as a form of camouflage. But there were still slight differences that gave it away, and Byakuya could use those differences to find it, but he had to be completely focused.

"Have you found it yet?" Suì-Fēng asked.

Byakuya sighed. There went his focus. The Vasto Lorde he was after was extremely old - 1000 years old to be more accurate. The Captain Commander wasn't confident that one Captain would be enough to slay the beast, so Suì-Fēng had been assigned to assist in the extermination of the Hollow. The problem was that being alone with Suì-Fēng was proving to be more of a challenge than the search for the Hollow.

"Perhaps I would have by now if you didn't disturb me every ten seconds." Byakuya said nonchalantly.

"You've been on top on that branch for over an hour. Do you honestly believe you're going to find the hollow that way?" Suì-Fēng retorted.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"The Hollow feeds on at least a dozen souls a day. If we go out and scout the town, we could find it when it attacks." Suì-Fēng said.

"This park is at the center of town. I have a good reading of the entire town's Reiatsu from here."

"Which would help normally, but is useless because of the Hollow's ability."

Byakuya didn't reply, but closed his eyes and began trying to focus once more. Suì-Fēng was right, partially. Byakuya was normally very talented at distinguishing Reiatsu, but this Hollow's ability was indeed very difficult to counter. However, Byakuya still felt confident that he would be able to find the creature, if only he could clear his mind. But there was something distracting him. Something keeping him from focusing one hundred percent. Byakuya heard a faint swish and felt the branch he was standing on sink slightly. He opened his eyes and standing next to him was the very thing distracting him - Suì-Fēng. He had barely seen her in 100 years. Occasionally, when a Captain's Council was called, he'd catch a swift glimpse of her, but that was all. Right now her cold grey eyes were locked on his face. She was yelling something at him, but he wasn't sure what she was saying. "Focus, Byakuya," he thought to himself.

"Are you even listening to me, damn it?!" Suì-Fēng yelled.

"Of course." Byakuya replied.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"What the hell do you mean 'what?' I asked you if you were ready to go scout out the city." Suì-Fēng asked, her brows furrowing in frustration.

"I need thirty more minutes." Byakuya replied, calmly.

Suì-Fēng sighed. "Thirty minutes. No more. Understand, Kuchiki Byakuya?" Suì-Fēng said as she jumped down from the tree. Byakuya frowned inwardly. He hated to hear her refer to him so formally. There was once a time when she was the most important person in his life. Suì-Fēng was always by Yoruichi's side when she came over to train Byakuya, and eventually Suì-Fēng and Byakuya built a relationship of their own. It started off with them just practicing the techniques Yoruichi taught them, but quickly elevated to much, much more. He had even contemplated making her Mrs. Suì-Fēng Kuchiki at one point. A small, almost unperceivable grin eased its way onto Byakuya's face as he imagined Suì-Fēng in a wedding dress - or any dress at all for that matter.

"Focus, Byakuya!" He reminded himself when he realized his mind had wandered again. He closed his eyes and began trying to search for the creature's Reiatsu. The first Reiatsu he sensed, however, was that of the woman standing not fifteen feet below him. It was faint - very faint. Suì-Fēng never exerted much Reiatsu as it was against her nature as an assassin, so feeling any of her Reiatsu made Byakuya feel special. As if feeling her Reiatsu was something private that she was sharing with no one but him.

"Damn." Byakuya cursed himself for letting his thoughts stray again. Although, it wasn't completely his fault. Being in a forest with Suì-Fēng was bringing up memories of the past. Memories he had been burying for years and wished would stay buried now. Byakuya glanced down at Suì-Fēng. She was sitting with her back against the tree. Suì-Fēng was the furthest thing from girly, but in Byakuya's mind, a more beautiful woman did not exist. Everything about her was perfect to him. Her slim frame, her gorgeous grey eyes, her short black hair. He remembered gently running his fingers through that hair. He remembered staring passionately into those grey eyes. And he remembered making love to that slim frame. She was sitting below him, cleaning her sword to pass the time while she waited on him to search for a hollow that he was never going to find. He couldn't. How could he when all he could think about was her?

In the blink of an eye, he was standing next to her. "Done, already?" Suì-Fēng asked, rising from the ground and returning her Zanpakuto to its sheath. Byakuya didn't answer. He didn't feel like talking. He was done with that. He leaned forward and planted a cautious kiss on Suì-Fēng's lips. He could feel her body tense up in shock. She pushed away from him and her normally composed face was livid.

"What the hell are you doing, Kuchiki Byakuya?" Suì-Fēng asked. There it was again. That unbearable formality. Byakuya had no problem with it, normally. In fact, he demanded it from everyone. His subordinates, friends, and even family, but not now. Not with her.

"Don't call me that." Byakuya snapped. Upon seeing Suì-Fēng's confused look, he lowered his tone. "Please don't address me so formally. We're more than just colleagues, Suì-Fēng."

For a brief second, Suì-Fēng's icy demeanor melted and Byakuya saw a glimpse of the old Suì-Fēng, his Suì-Fēng, as the gravity of his words hit her. However, she quickly regained her composure. "No. We're colleagues. Nothing more. And you will address me as Captain Suì-Fēng."

"Are you trying to say you don't remember what all we had?"

Suì-Fēng paused for what seemed like an eternity to Byakuya before answering. "It was an insignificant fling over 100 years ago. How could anyone possibly remember something like that?"

"I do. I remember every detail. And that's how I know it wasn't an "insignificant fling"... I loved you, and you loved me."

Byakuya's declaration completely caught Suì-Fēng off guard. It caught him off guard too. He couldn't believe he actually said something so emotional, but he was glad he did. Because for the second time, Byakuya caught a glimpse of the girl he had fell in love with, but Suì-Fēng regained her composure much more rapidly this time. Byakuya could tell Suì-Fēng was uncomfortable because she went on the offensive. "You loved me? Really? I couldn't tell by how you easily you fell in Hisanna's arms." Suì-Fēng said.

"It's true. I loved Hisanna as well. But after you ended things with me when Yoruichi left, Hisanna was there for me." Byakuya said.

"I don't know what you think you're feeling, but our insignificant little _fling_" Suì-Fēng put emphasis on the word to try to drive her point home "happened 100 years ago. Get over it. Now, let's drop this nonsense and go search for the Hollow." Suì-Fēng said. She turned and started to walk away when Byakuya grabbed her arm.

"If you want to keep that arm, you'll release mine." Suì-Fēng said.

"I'll make you remember, Suì-Fēng."

"What are you talking ab-"

Byakuya pulled Suì-Fēng and pressed her back up against a nearby tree. Before she could utter a word, he pressed his lips firmly against hers. Suì-Fēng pressed her hands against his chest and gave a few half-hearted shoves, but Byakuya knew she wasn't really trying to free herself. Suì-Fēng was by far the most proficient hand to hand combatant in Soul Society and despite what her size suggested, she was incredibly strong - if she wanted to get Byakuya off of her - she could've. But she didn't. Her body grew limp under the weight of his, and she gave in to him.

Byakuya ran his tongue gently across Suì-Fēng's lips, pleading for entrance. She parted them slightly, and he eased into her mouth slowly, tasting her. Suì-Fēng brought her arms around Byakuya's neck and he felt her small fingers gently exploring his long, black hair. He liked the feel of it. He had missed her touch, and Byakuya could tell from the passionate kisses he was getting from her that she had as well.

Byakuya pulled his head away abruptly and stared at Suì-Fēng. She was slightly out of breath from their kiss and was glaring at him. A precarious mixture of longing and agitation on her features. "Why'd you stop?"

"I don't want to go any further unless I know you truly want this - that you truly want me." Byakuya said.

"This is just sex, nothing more." Suì-Fēng said firmly.

Byakuya was determined to prove to her that wasn't true. Without warning, he began nibbling gently on the side of her neck. His tongue slipped out of his mouth and traced small circles on her delicate skin. Suì-Fēng gasped - he was licking her spot. Byakuya's expert hands began to undue her clothes, and one by one parts of her uniform hit the ground until she was in nothing but her white undergarments. Byakuya pulled the hem of it down exposing her breasts.

He slid a cautious hand over a breast, and twisted her nipple between his long fingers. He heard Suì-Fēng's breath hitch and felt her back arch as he cupped her breast with his palm. He ran his hands gently down her body until his fingers were in between her legs. Two of his fingers explored Suì-Fēng, and a soft moan escaped her mouth. It was barely audible, and Byakuya wasn't pleased. He slid his fingers out and licked them. Suì-Fēng's cheeks burned bright red at the sight. He kneeled in front of her and wasted no time. He thrust his tongue inside of her and this time her moan was loud. Her sex was soft and warm and her juices were sticky and sweet. Nothing in the world tasted better to him. Every movement his tongue made earned him a louder moan and more of her sweet juices running down his chin and neck. Byakuya was enjoying himself thoroughly. He didn't stop until he felt Suì-Fēng's body tense. He didn't want her climaxing. Not yet at least. He still had more in store for her.

In one swift movement he pulled her onto the ground and positioned himself on top of her. He bent down to kiss her and she met him midway. Their tongues wrestled in his mouth and Suì-Fēng cleaned her own juices off his lips and chin. It was enough to excite any man and it drove Byakuya crazy. He was through with foreplay and apparently so was she. She reached a hand down and guided him inside of her. Byakuya couldn't remember anything feeling so good. She was tight. Almost as tight as their first time. He could tell she hadn't had sex in a while. He was pleased – he couldn't remember the last time he had sex himself. He thrusted gently at first. He was big and he didn't want to hurt her, but if she was still the Suì-Fēng that he remembered then he knew gentle would be the last thing she'd want – she'd want it rough. And so he gave it to her.

His thrusts gained more speed. He went deeper, harder, faster, and she was loving it. He felt her nails clawing deeper into his back with every thrust, but it didn't hurt him. Soon, he felt her body tense again and he knew she was close. That was fine – he was close as well. He thrusted one last time and released all his seed into her. She cried out in pleasure and he knew she had come as well. He rolled off of her and landed beside her with a thud. They were both panting heavily and Byakuya intertwined his fingers with hers. She didn't pull away like he expected, but grabbed his fingers tighter.

Byakuya turned his head to look at her, but she was staring pointedly in the other direction.

"Look at me," he said. She didn't move.

"Shaolin, please." This time she did turn to look at him.

"Y-You remember my real name?" Suì-Fēng asked, plainly shocked.

"How could I forget it?" Byakuya asked.

"No one calls me that, but my –"

"Family. I know. I intend to be a part of it. Not now," He added seeing the look of horror on her face. "But one day I'm going to make you my wife."

"I'd never marry you," Suì-Fēng said. Her voice was as cold as ice, but she was visibly blushing and in her eyes Byakuya could see the girl he fell in love with so long ago. "Besides, that's not what I'm interested in right now," she said as she ran her hand up and down his cock. Her touch made him as hard as a rock.

"I want to, but we have a hollow to kill," Byakuya said.

"How are we going to kill a hollow we can't find?" Suì-Fēng said, her hand still stroking his cock.

"I felt Kurosaki's Reiatsu a second ago. I think he's fighting the hollow," Byakuya said ashamedly. He had felt Kurosaki's Reiatsu a few minutes ago in truth, but he was too wrapped up in Suì-Fēng to stop.

"Well good. We'll let him handle it then. You have another task to focus on right now," Suì-Fēng said.

"But –"

In a flash, she was on top of him and sliding down his cock. "Focus, Byakuya."

**~Closing Notes:~ I know this was more lovey dovey and less hardcore than other stories I've written, but as I said, this was a love story turned lemon, XD. Anyhoo, I'll be publishing my very first full length story next month! Well, at least the first chapter of it. It'll have sexual moments obviously, but it isn't some prolonged lemon or anything like that, lol. Please check it out when it debuts! And thanks for reading this! Reviews are welcome.**


End file.
